Naruto's Perfect World
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Shunned by his village, Naruto goes into a deep depression, but Hinata comes to the rescue... [NaruxHina] One shot Songfic SLIGHT OOC


**In Naruto's Perfect World**

**Summary: Shunned by his village, Naruto goes into a deep depression, but Hinata comes to the rescue... NaruxHina One shot Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot. TT.**

XXX

**"DEMON CHILD!"**

**"GO BURN IN HELL!"**

**"JUST GO DIE!"**

_'The voices...'_ He whispered, clentching his eyes shut.

_'Make them stop...'_

**"GO AWAY!"**

**"DAMN DEMON!"**

**"FUCK OFF!"**

Naruto Held his head, trying to block out the voices.

XXX

_**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart **_

Yeah

XXX

**"BAKEMONO!"**

**"EVIL PRICK!"**

**"STUPID MONSTER!"**

Naruto started to Wonder.

"Why?" He asked himself.

XXX

_**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**_

XXX

At night, He cried himself to sleep. At day, he put on that fake mask. And it repeat. over and over again.

But today was different. Today, his mask shattered, Breaking into a million little pieces. All of his anger, pain, sadness, and hate lashed out in it's Burning fury.

"Why? Why am i such a monster! Do i have fangs, or even pointed ears for that matter! Do I **LOOK **Like a fucking monster to you? If you ask me, You Are all the monsters! You are the evil Demons! YOU ARE THE FUCKING BAKEMONOS, DAMMIT!" he shrieked as tears flowed down his cheeks.

The villagers stared at him in shock. never did they think about the matter that way.

After his little 'speech' Naruto ran off to some unknown place. The villagers scattered, thinking about his words.

All but Hinata. She followed him.

XXX

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
**_

XXX

Punch.

His fists slammed hard as he let out all his anger and frustration.

Slam.

They Rammed into the poor tree, denting it.

Crack.

The tree started to crack, a warning that it was going to fall.

Boom.

It Fell, killing a few nimals who didn't leave soon enough. Murdering all flowers along the path.

Drip.

Naruto's bangs shadowed his eyes. The blood from his fists falling the tainted ground.

Splat.

Tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the blood below.

XXX

**_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through _**

Yeah

XXX

Her Lavender eyes watched him. It was like this everyday, though this time, she was going to go up to him.

She slowly made her way to the broken boy before her.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun...?" she whispered out softly, yet loud enough for both to hear.

"What are you doing here hinata-chan..." he mumbled, surprising her. Where was her Naruto?

"W-W-What d-do y-you m-m-m-mean?" she whispered out yet again, but louder.

"Why are you here with a monster like me?" he muttered under his breath staring at her with emotionless eyes.

_'Naruto-Kun...'_

XXX

_**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way**_

XXX

"I-I.." She started.

"I don't think your a monster, Naruto-Kun."

His shocked eyes stared into her now bold ones. Where was His Hinata?

"Wha--"

"I. Don't. Think. You. Are. A. Monster." she said slowly, but still louder than the normal squeek.

"Why?"

XXX

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

XXX

"You're So naive, Naruto-Kun." she said with a soft smile tracing her lips.

"?" Naruto was confused beyond matter.

"I've always admired you...I watched you...I wanted to be like you...I wanted you..." she whispered the last part gently, though he still heard.

_'Hinata...Hinata-Chan..."_

XXX

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go **_

Yeah  
Yeah

XXX

"Hinata-Chan..." He muttered in her hair as he embraced her.

She was surprised but that soon turned into a major blush.

"Naruto-Kun..."

"Hinata-Chan...Thank you. Thank you for helping me understand that there is someone who loves me for me. thank you..."

She smiled and slowly her hands wrapped around him, returning the hug.

"You're Welcome."

XXX

**_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_**

XXX

Done! second oneshot of the day!..i mean night!sweatdrop i love naruxhina!fangirl squeal ahem... Review please!

_**  
**_


End file.
